harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ron Perlman
Jahre) |Tod= |Nationalität=US-Amerikanisch |Wohnsitz= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Augen=Blau |Haare=Grau |Größe=1,85 Meter |Familie= |alias= |Website=* Facebook * Instagram * Twitter |hidec= |Aktive Jahre=1979 - Heute |HarryPotterRolle=Gnarlak (in ''Phantastische Tierwesen'') |Synchronsprecher=Tilo Schmitz |Erwähnenswerte Rollen= |academyawards= |emmyawards= |tonyawards= }} Ronald "Ron" Francis Perlman (* 13. April 1950) ist ein US-Amerikanischer Schauspieler, der die Rolle des Gnarlak in der''Phantastische Tierwesen''-Reihe spielte. Dort wurde er von Tilo Schmitz synchronisiert.[https://www.synchronkartei.de/film/35792 Deutsche Synchronkartei für Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind] Er ist der Sohn von Dorothy und Bertram Perlman und wuchs mit ihnen in New York auf. Neben seiner Schauspielkarriere spricht er auch Stimmen in Computerspielen.[https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000579/ Ron Perlman auf IMDb][https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ron_Perlman Ron Perlman auf Wikipedia] Filmographie * 1981: Am Anfang war das Feuer * 1984: Krieg der Eispiraten * 1986: Der Name der Rose * 1992: Schlafwandler * 1993: Die Abenteuer von Huck Finn * 1993: Cronos * 1993: Romeo Is Bleeding * 1994: Double Exposure - Blutige Enthüllung * 1994: Ermordet am 16. Juli * 1994: Police Academy 7 – Mission in Moskau * 1994: Burning Sensation * 1995: Die Stadt der verlorenen Kinder * 1995: Fluke * 1995: Last Supper – Die Henkersmahlzeit * 1996: D.N.A. - Experiment des Wahnsinns * 1997: Virus Attack * 1997: Prinz Eisenherz * 1997: Der Hollywoodkiller * 1997: Alien – Die Wiedergeburt * 1998: Betty * 1998: Frogs for Snakes * 1998: I Woke Up Early the Day I Died * 1999: Happy, Texas * 2000: Price of Glory * 2000: Titan A.E. * 2000: Wächter des Königs * 2000: Stroke * 2001: Duell – Enemy at the Gates * 2001: Down - Steig ein, wenn du dich traust * 2001: Night Class * 2002: Blade II * 2002: Crime and Punishment - Du sollst nicht töten * 2002: Star Trek: Nemesis * 2003: Rats - Mörderische Brut * 2003: Absolon * 2003: Boys on the Run * 2003: Hoodlum & Son * 2003: Looney Tunes: Back in Action * 2004: Hellboy * 2004: Quiet Kill * 2005: The Second Front * 2005: Missing in America * 2006: Die Farben des Herbstes * 2006: How to Go Out on a Date in Queens * 2006: The Last Winter * 2006: 5ive Girls * 2007: Schwerter des Königs - Dungeon Siege * 2007: Battle for Terra * 2008: Die Geheimnisse der Spiderwicks * 2008: Uncross the Stars * 2008: Hellboy 2 - Die goldene Armee * 2008: Outlander * 2008: Mutant Chronicles * 2008: Espíritu del bosque * 2008: I Sell the Dead * 2009: The Devil's Tomb * 2009: The Job * 2009: Dark Country * 2010: Acts of Violence * 2010: Bunraku * 2010: The Legend of Secret Pass * 2010: Rapunzel - Neu verföhnt * 2010: Killer by Nature * 2011: Der letzte Tempelritter * 2011: Conan * 2011: Drive * 2011: Der kleinste Engel * 2012: Frankie Go Boom * 2012: Bad Ass * 2012: Crave * 2013: Pacific Rim * 2013: Percy Jackson: Im Bann des Zyklopen * 2014: Tbilisi, I Love You * 2014: 13 Sins * 2014: Before I Disappear * 2014: Cannabis Kid * 2014: Desiree * 2014: Manolo und das Buch des Lebens * 2014: Skin Trade * 2014: Poker Night * 2015: Moonwalkers * 2015: Stonewall * 2016: Chuck - Der wahre Rocky * 2016: Howard Lovecraft and the Frozen Kingdom * 2016: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind * 2017: Sergio & Serguéi * 2017: Howard Lovecraft & the Undersea Kingdom * 2017: Pottersville * 2018: Die Flucht von Häftling 614 * 2018: The Steam Engines of Oz * 2018: Asher * 2019: The Great War * 2019: Run with the Hunted * 2019: Havana Kyrie * 2019: Go Fish * 2019: Hell on the Border Anmerkungen und Quellen de2:Ron Perlman en:Ron Perlman es:Ron Perlman fr:Ron Perlman ja:ロン・パールマン pl:Ron Perlman pt-br:Ron Perlman ru:Рон Перлман Kategorie:Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Film) - Schauspieler / Schauspielerinnen Kategorie:US-Amerikanische Schauspieler / Schauspielerinnen (Reale Welt)